The Dark One's Undoing
by Sorceress of Stories
Summary: After binge reading his grandfather's stories at Granny's, Henry vows to get closer to Rumple in hopes of understanding him better and to make him a part of the family. Post 3x20
1. Stories Tell A Lot

**A/N: Okay, so, I have been reading a lot of Henry/Grandpa Rumpelstiltskin fanfics and I really wanted to write one of my own. I just love the possibility of a familial relationship between Henry and Rumpelstiltskin. I just think it's super cute! So, I wrote this story. This takes place after everyone breaks Zelena's curse but before Emma and Hook are sent into the past.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time!**

In the midst of Regina and Emma arguing whether Henry should stay in Storybrooke or in New York, Henry was sitting in a booth at Granny's, reading stories. Not just stories though. His grandfather's stories. His paternal grandfather's stories. He realized that he didn't know much about Rumple's story as much as he did his maternal grandparents'. He wanted to change that. He wanted to build a relationship between himself and his grandfather, the last link to his deceased father.

Reading through his stories, tuning out the apparent conversations about him, Henry realized just how entertaining and heartbreaking these stories were. From the story of Rumple being abandoned as a child to the story of Rumple's wife, Milah, leaving him for Hook. From the story of Bae being separated from him to the story of Rumple losing Belle, his true love. It was all so sad and unfortunate.

When Emma first came to Storybrooke, he thought villains were always going to be evil and there was in gray area in between. His own adoptive mother countered that, and he was glad she did. Regina may have been the Evil Queen, but she raised him from infancy. Rumple may have been the Dark One, but he was still his grandpa, whether everyone liked it or not.

It was then that Henry had an epiphany. Rumple was always alone. Rumple lost his father, his wife, his son, and his true love. He found his son, but lost him TWICE. All he has now is Belle and him. He learned to love Belle and now he was going to learn to love him.

Closing the book, Henry got up from his booth and went up to both of his mothers. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" asked Regina, sad to see her son leave so quickly after just reuniting with him again.

"I'm going to go visit Belle and Rumple" answered Henry.

Emma cringed at the name Rumple. "Kid, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Belle's super nice" said Henry.

"I meant Rumple."

Henry let out an exaggerated sigh. "Mom, I'll be fine. Grandpa would never hurt me. I'm the last link to his son, remember?" He knew it hurt to bring up his biological father's death, but he was afraid Emma wouldn't let him go otherwise. He REALLY wanted to see his grandpa.

Emma let out a sigh. "Alright kid, you can go see Rumple, but I want you to come straight to either mine or Regina's home, alright?"

Henry nodded and practically ran out of the diner. He tried Gold's pawnshop and was glad to see Rumple right behind the counter, polishing one of his antiques. Rumple looked up and offered a questioning glance. "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you" said Henry, still holding his storybook. "I got my memories back grandpa."

Rumple seemed surprised at both Henry getting his memories back and calling him grandpa. "Well, that's great Henry." He watched as Henry surveyed his surroundings and smiled softly.

"Where's Belle?" asked Henry, noticing the absence of his grandfather's fiancé.

"She's taking a quick nap before our wedding" said Rumple, smiling at the word "wedding." Henry was super surprised and super happy for the two of them, but wondered why he didn't tell anyone about it. Then again, would anyone else really care? But why didn't he tell him?

"Grandpa, I'm really happy for you!" Henry exclaimed. "I had no idea you proposed!"

"It was…. last minute, I suppose" murmured Rumple, realizing exactly what Henry was trying to say without words. He then smiled at his grandson. "Would you like to come?"

Henry's smile brightened. "Yeah, I would love to!" He then went over and hugged him around the waist. "Thanks grandpa!" Rumple was taken by surprise and before he could hug him back, Henry ran out of the shop.

Not even a minute passed before Henry sheepishly poked his head into the door. "Um, when IS the wedding?"

Rumple couldn't help but chuckle at his grandson. "It starts at 7."

Henry grinned. "I'll be there at 6:30!" He then closed the door and ran back to his mansion to ask his mom if he could attend his grandfather's wedding. Hopefully his mom wouldn't mind. His birth mom, however, was a completely different story.


	2. Zelena's Time Portal

"Come on mom, I don't see the problem!"

Just like he thought, Henry's adoptive mother, Regina, was wary but decided to let Henry attend his grandfather's wedding. She knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid enough to hurt his son's son. Emma, on the other hand, wasn't on the same page.

"Regina, how could you let him do this!?" Emma exclaimed. "After all Gold's done to us!? Are you kidding me!?"

"Mom, nothing's going to happen!" Henry exclaimed. "Grandpa would never hurt me!"

"That's not the point Henry" said Emma, sighing in exasperation. "Gold doesn't need to hurt you to get to you. He's the Dark One!"

Henry knew he wasn't going to get anywhere in this conversation so he looked at his adoptive mom for help. Regina got the hint and walked over to Emma. "Emma, I understand you're wary about Henry being around Rumple, but I know for a fact he's not going to do anything. If you won't trust Rumple or me, trust Henry."

Emma gave Henry a long look and sighed. "Fine." Henry hugged her waist before hugging his other mom's in thanks. Emma then gave Henry a stern look. "But if something fishy happens over there, you get out of there!"

Henry nodded his head. "I promise."

"And I'll drive you" said Emma hurriedly, causing Henry to sigh but nod.

Okay, he was okay with his mom driving him to his grandfather's wedding, but he didn't know if he wanted Captain Hook with them. He didn't really have anything against the guy. He knew he loved his mom, that wasn't the problem. The only problem he had with Hook was his rivalry with Rumple.

"Are you sure about this Swan?" Hook asked, obviously talking about taking Henry to the Dark One's wedding.

Before Emma or Henry could answer, a large green portal appeared right out of the faraway barn house and the ground shook slightly. Emma immediately stopped the car as the three watched the large green swirling portal. "What the bloody hell is that!?"

"I have no idea" said Emma, sighing heavily. "But I'm going to find out. Henry, you're going to have to go to the wedding yourself."

Henry shook his head. "I want to see what's happening."

"No Henry, we- "

"Mom, I want to know!"

Emma stared at Henry for a minute before groaning and stepping on the gas, riding towards the barn. Once they got there, the three got out of the car and cautiously approached the portal. Before anyone could do or say anything, the portal pulled Henry forward, causing Emma to scream.

"HENRY!"

Emma and Killian both tried to dive forward for Henry but the boy was too far gone. The portal would've sucked them all in if Henry somehow hadn't pushed the two away with his feet. He knew he wouldn't get out of this and didn't want her mom and Hook to be in the same mess as him. He accepted his fate, closed his eyes, and braced for impact, the world he knew slowly fading away.

Henry fell through the sky and landed in the woods on his back. The impact was so hard that he was losing consciousness. His eyes were glazed so heavily that he barely saw anything in front of him. Only blurs of green and white. There were suddenly blurs of red, grey, and gold in front of him but he couldn't find the strength to think of what it could have been. He only heard one thing before he blacked out.

"Well, what do we have here dearie?"

 **A/N: Haha! Gee, I wonder who it could be!? *rolls eyes* Yeah, I gave it away, but I'm hoping what I'm going to do with Henry's time in the past is good. Anyways, read and review!**


	3. The Boy Who Fell From the Sky

Henry groggily woke up to find that he was in an unfamiliar area. He was lying in a soft red and gold colored bed held up by wood and dark red curtains blocking the sunlight seeping from the sunlight. After staring at the room, Henry remembered what happened before he gained consciousness. He fell through a portal. Now he just had to figure out where he was and hopefully find a way to get back.

Henry looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing an entirely different outfit. He was dressed in what could only be described as rags and a huge shawl that hung around him, blocking his tattered shirt and waistband. 'This is so weird!'

The boy carefully got out of the bed and walked out of the room. He found himself walking through a dark and dismal gold-colored hallway before coming into the lighter main room where a familiar face appeared.

"Grandpa" muttered Henry in shock. He was just like he was in the storybook! He had gold-colored sparkly skin and unruly dark gray hair. He wore his gold and mahogany colored vest with tight black pants and his leather boots. The way he moved seemed much more flexible than in Storybrooke, most likely because his dark magic prevented his limp leg. He seemed more carefree, like nothing could bother him.

"I see you're awake" said Rumple, not even looking at Henry, tampering with his dark magical objects. "Well dearie, count yourself lucky that the Dark One stopped to save a little boy." He then stopped what he was doing. "Hmm, it must be a strange period for me."

Henry, despite the situation he was in, chuckled in response, causing Rumple to look at him in slight amusement and surprise. "Sorry, but, it is kind of funny. You're the Dark One and you took the time out to help a little boy."

Henry walked over to Rumple and watched the imp tamper with some sort of magic that had a glowing dark purple aura. He watched the sword for a minute before staring at the magical imp in front of him. The man that would one day become his grandfather. The man he was trying to save. The one he didn't want to drown in darkness.

Rumple noticed that the strange boy he saved was staring at him and giggled in his usual high-pitched way, causing Henry to smirk. It was just like he imagined. "Is there something on my face dearie?"

Henry suddenly realized he was staring and lowered his gaze. This was all so strange, yet so perfect! He somehow went back in time and found his grandfather as the Dark One. Maybe he could change his ways or even get him to love him in the future by befriending him here in the past. Every scenario that popped into the boy's head got him more excited and he began smiling even more than before, which got a cautious look from Rumple.

"You are a strange child" said Rumple before shaking his head. "Now, go away." He waved his hand dismissively, looking back at the enchanted sword in his hand. "I already served my purpose and I have deals to make."

"Can I go with you?"

Rumple immediately stopped his tampering and again turned his head towards the boy. He fought the impulse to stick his finger in his ear and pull it out again. Did he hear him right!? The boy WANTED to accompany the Dark One on one of his deals!? Was this boy mad!? Did he not know what goes on when making deals!?

Rumple began giggling madly. "You're a trip dearie." He then smirked smugly. "Alright then, you may accompany me on my deal. I warn you though dearie, you will regret it."

Henry only smiled in return, causing Rumple to be momentarily stumped. He then teleported the both of them in his usual purple mist before the boy began to stump him in any other ways. Once was enough, thank you very much.

The two arrived in a deeper part of the forest, standing in front of a fidgety sort of man. He seemed to be in his late 30's and had scruffy dark brown hair with a matching beard. He wore light brown and dirty rags, like most commoners of the Enchanted Forest or any other kingdom in this time period. The only thing that stood out on him was a glowing amethyst stone tied around his neck. The man stared at Rumpelstiltskin in fear. "Th-the Dark One?"

"In the flesh dearie" said Rumple, giving the man one of his usual dramatic poses that just served to make Henry laugh, though he stifled it before Rumple could notice. The man sighed heavily and slowly approached the imp.

"My name's Erwin and I-I want to make a deal" said the man, gulping. No doubt this man was desperate calling upon the Dark One and he knew it too with the way he was shaking. It seemed his desperateness overrode his common sense.

"Obviously dearie" said Rumple, inwardly rolling his eyes but giggling madly. "Now, let's see, from what I heard, you're having trouble warding off unwanted tyrants."

"They intimidate me" confessed Erwin. "They treat me like cattle and I refuse to be treated that way any longer! They hunt animals meant for me and damage my property. I want it to stop, I'll do anything!"

Rumple rubbed his chin in thought as Henry observed quietly, wondering what he was going to offer. He knew the Dark One was not to be trusted and his deals usually turned out…. not so good, but Henry really wanted to see one up close.

"Tell you what, I may have something I can give you for your problem" said Rumple before placing his hands out at arm's length, the sword Henry saw him tampering with back at the Dark Castle in his hands. "This sword I've recently acquired can turn the meekest of mice into fearless predators." The man eagerly reached for it, but Rumple pulled it back towards him. "However, it comes with a price. Do not take this sword for granted. It will change you."

"I accept the price" said Erwin, raising an eyebrow. "But what's the Dark One's?"

Rumple thought about this for a minute. This man didn't have anything of value or anything that could help Rumple get closer to his goal of having Regina enact the Dark Curse. She was already well on her way, what with Charming and Snow White falling in love. Just a mere ten or eleven months before the Savior is born and the Dark Curse is cast. Then another twenty-eight years until the Dark Curse is broken.

"I only want one thing from you" began Rumple. "Give me that amethyst stone around your neck."

Erwin instinctively held his glowing amethyst stone and widened his eyes. "But this is a family heirloom…I-I can't give it up…"

"Do you want the sword or not!?"

"…. fine…."

Rumple giggled impishly while Henry shook his head sadly. He knew he was prepared for Rumple to do something bad, but it still disappointed him. Why did he have to ask for the man's family heirloom. Erwin hesitantly gave Rumple the heirloom while Rumple placed the sword in his hand. Rumple giggled impishly before vanishing with Henry in tow. "Happy hunting!"

~  
"Do you think Erwin will succumb to the darkness?" Henry asked when the two got back to the Dark Castle. It was a rather stupid question, but Henry didn't know what else to say.

"That's mankind's flaw" said Rumple, looking at Henry. "They are given countless warnings, but choose not to listen, leading to their downfall." His face grew sorrowful and Henry instantly knew why. Rumple was giving countless warnings of the consequences of succumbing to the darkness, but refused to listen.

Henry had no idea what came over him but the instinct was too powerful. He walked over to Rumple and hugged him around the waist tightly, causing the imp to stiffen and look down at the boy in shock. The hug lasted for about eight seconds until Henry let go and smiled up at him. Before Rumple could say anything, Henry said what was exactly on his mind. "You looked like you needed it."

Rumple could barely form consonants, staring at the boy's large dark brown eyes that reminded him so much of Baelfire's that it was a bit scary. "Who are you?" It should have been asked way earlier, but Rumple refused to believe that a small and kind boy like him would even consider hanging around the Dark One.

The boy smiled at Rumple once again, laughing slightly. "My name is Henry." Rumple repeated the name over and over in his mind, really liking the name all of a sudden. He was feeling a mix of different emotions. Disbelief, shock, happiness, annoyance, and relief. He had no idea what to think of this strange boy that fell from the sky. Maybe it was a sign of sorts.

"Better than the boy who fell from the sky."

 **A/N: Quick thing! I'm going to write it so Henry feels like he's on a mission to get closer to his grandpa, so I'm going to need an operation name. I can't think of a good one, so I'm going to ask you guys to try and come up with one. Please leave a review and a potential operation name.**


	4. Truth Unveiled

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry it's been a few days. I went on a LONG road trip and haven't been able to update. Now I'm back and I shall continue! Leggo!**

Erwin chuckled darkly as he swiped the heads of his bullies clean off their bodies. Everyone surrounding the scene looked on in horror, some running away and some frozen in fear. It seemed Erwin finally had enough of those brutes and offed them with his fancy new sword. It wouldn't have been so bad if what Erwin did next didn't happen.

Erwin turned towards his audience and began laughing maniacally, holding the sword over his head. "Ha, ha, who DARES to challenge me now!?" Everyone gasped in fear. Men and women held onto their children in fear while Erwin became mad with the power of the dark-induced sword. "That's right, back away! No one is to challenge me!"

"Well, you've certainly let the power go to your head dearie"

Erwin and everyone turned to see the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, and his newest friend, Henry, looking at the scene unfolding. People didn't know who to be afraid of more. The Dark One or Erwin. Erwin just glared at Rumple and raised his sword to the imp's chest. "You, Dark One, you've foolishly given me the power to take you down!"

Rumple giggled impishly. "You think you can take me down with a flimsy sword?" The thought was so laughable that even Henry let out a small laugh. He realized later that he shouldn't have done that. In one swift movement, Henry was taken from his grandfather's side and into Erwin's tight grip, a sword thrusted against his neck.

Henry's eyes widened in fear and he stared at Rumple whose face was borderline shocked and confused. Erwin mistook his face for fear of him (Ha!) and laughed maniacally. "So, Dark One, you DO have a weakness! This boy!" He tightened his grip on the sword and moved it slightly, cutting Henry's skin. Henry gasped in fear and screwed his eyes shut. Why was he taken as leverage!? Why was he so weak!?

Before Henry knew it, the grip on his arm was gone and the weight of the sword on his neck was lifted off so suddenly that he didn't relax until a few seconds after. Henry opened his eyes to see Erwin on the ground, shaking and bleeding profusely from his chest and mouth. It was a gruesome sight and Rumple had no expression his face at all. He merely stared at the dying body for a few moments before taking the sword back and transporting himself and Henry back to the Dark Castle.

"W-why did you do that?"

Henry didn't really understand what happened. He knew Erwin tried to use him to get to Rumple but why? Henry wasn't valuable to Rumple, not even in the future. Henry frowned at that thought. 'He probably NEVER cared for me and probably NEVER will.' He refused to let the tears fall from his eyes, not wanting to appear weaker than he already did.

However, just as he was wiping his tears away, Rumple spoke up. "You intrigue me Henry." Henry looked up at the Dark One in confusion. "You are not afraid of me in the least and you even accompanied me on a deal that nearly cost you your life."

Henry shrugged at what Rumple told him. "I just think you are kind of lonely here by yourself."

Rumple stared at him for a minute before taking his gaze away from Henry's. "I am not lonely."

Henry chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah you are." Rumple looked back at the strange boy, trying desperately to figure things out. This boy, who bore a scary resemblance to Bae, just popped out of nowhere, wanting to be friends. Rumple could tell the boy had a pure heart, but something was off. There was something the boy was not telling him.

He needed to find out.

Rumple gave Henry a small smirk. "I presume you're going to accompany the Dark One for dinner?"

Henry smiled at the imp who would one day become his grandfather and nodded. "I would like that."

After dinner, the two were walking aimlessly through the halls, just talking. If any outsiders saw this scenario, they would not have trusted their own eyes. Why was the Dark One having a normal conversation with a young boy and not torturing or eating him!? It was unheard of! Rumple questioned his sanity as he hung around the strange boy. Why WAS he making a friend in this boy? He would not admit it, but he felt connected to this boy somehow. He felt something he could not explain.

Henry, on the other hand, was loving this! He NEVER got to spend any time with his grandfather and now he could! He loved just being around him and learning more about his time as the Dark One. He felt like they finally had a relationship of sorts. He was finally bonding with the one person who needed it from him most. Henry began staring at Rumple and after a minute, Rumple looked back at him.

Rumple stared back at him for a moment before remembering their first meeting. "Do I have something on my face dearie?" Henry realized the reenactment he was trying to do and smirked.

"Just glitter" remarked Henry, chuckling.

"Glitter!" Rumple exclaimed in mock outrage. He then developed a smirk, causing Henry's eyes to widen. "You're going to regret that dearie." Henry, not wasting any time, began laughing and ran down the hallway with Rumple chasing after him. Henry ran through the long hallway until he decided to make a turn into one of the many bedrooms. Unfortunately, it was a dead end and he backed away slowly into the room as Rumple advanced onto him. Rumple quickly picked the boy up and dropped him onto the bed, tickling his sides. Henry began sputtering and laughing hard, his face turning red.

"Apologize to the Dark One!" Rumple demanded playfully, still tickling the boy.

"O-okay, I-I'm sorry" sputtered Henry. "Please s-s-stop!" Rumple immediately stopped so the boy could catch his breath.

Henry took a few deep breaths, still giggling at what had just happened. Meanwhile, Rumple just looked at Henry fondly, remembering doing a similar thing with his long-lost son in the past. Rumple frowned at the thought of never doing that with his son again. He has already berated himself so many times for abandoning his son, but he knew that was not enough.

Henry seemed to know Rumple was lost in thought, probably about his son, and hugged him warmly. He never got to hug his grandfather back in Storybrooke in fear of being rejected. Here, however, he already hugged Rumple and the imp didn't push him away at all. Now he did it again and he still wasn't pushing him away. He was surprised when he felt a set of arms wrap around his thin body. Henry smiled up at Rumple and the imp managed a small smile back.

"Who are you?"

That question again. Except, this time, it wasn't to find out a name. Henry somehow knew this but decided to play it safe instead of giving away valuable information that could change the future. "I'm Henry, you know that."

Rumple shook his head in slight frustration. "I know your name boy, I meant what are you doing here?" He frantically grabbed his shoulders. "Where did you come from? Why did you fall out of the sky!? Why do you look like Bae!?" He began to get more panicked and confused. It was making him angry. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Henry cringed at being yelled at but held his ground against Rumple. "I-I remind you of your son?"

Rumple immediately let go of Henry's shoulders and stepped back. "How did you know I was talking about my son?"

"I know your son…. or, actually, I will know your son" said Henry, sighing. "I'm from the future."

Rumple shook his head. "Impossible." He mauled it over in his head and realized that it did make sense in a way. A boy just randomly falling out of the sky had to be explained somehow. However, that didn't explain Henry's resemblance to Baelfire. Unless…...

Rumple carefully and slowly walked forward towards Henry and placed his hands on the boy's cheeks so tenderly it nearly made Henry tear up. Rumple NEVER touched him like that in Storybrooke. He never even LOOKED at him like how he was in this world!

"Who are you?" Rumple asked again, staring into Henry's dark brown eyes that were no doubt Bae's somehow. He just needed one more answer for all of it to make sense. "Please."

Henry nearly lost it and took a deep breath before answering. Here it was. The moment of truth. "I'm your grandson, Henry."


	5. Bonds

It seemed like time had stopped for the Dark One. It felt like his own breathing was the only thing he could hear at this point. It seemed so obvious, yet so impossible! Henry looked very similar to his son and even acted like him to some degree! All of those mixed feelings he was getting about Henry made so much more sense now!

"Grandson" Rumple repeated the word, so foreign on his tongue. This either meant that he found Bae again, reconciled, and watched him grow up to get married and have Henry OR it meant that he didn't find his son until adulthood when he already had Henry. Boy was he wrong.

"I-I'm not sure I can tell you more in fear of r-ruining the f-future" stuttered Henry, shaking so hard at the fact that he just told Rumple the truth about him. He had thought Rumple would have exploded at him and demanded he get out of his castle or something like that. He was relieved that he did nothing of the sort. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Rumple disappeared and re-appeared again, holding a sparkling blue bottle.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"A memory erasing potion" said Rumple, still staring at his future grandson. "I will only use it after you tell me everything."

Henry hesitated, but thought that maybe it would calm Rumple down. He seemed so tense and on edge, a million questions no doubt running through his mind. Henry knew all of the answers to those questions, but didn't know if he wanted to answer them. "You can ask me anything."

"Do I find my son?" Rumple asked.

Henry nodded his head. "Yeah, you do. Not until he's an adult but you do find him. That was actually the first time I met him too."

Rumple raised an eyebrow at that. "Bae didn't raise you?"

Henry shook his head sadly. "No, my dad left my mom and my mom couldn't take care of me all by herself, so she gave me up." He was getting choked up just thinking about it. He loved his adoptive mother, but wondered so many times what it would be like to be raised by his birth parents. "My mom came back though."

"Who was your mother?" asked Rumple, still wondering why his son would abandon his lover and child. There had to be more to the story.

Henry took a deep breath. Here it goes. "Emma Swan, the Savior."

Rumple's eyes widened in disbelief. "Your mother is the Savior?" The one who was prophesized to break the Evil Queen's Dark Curse was Henry's mother and Bae's lover!? Why couldn't he foresee that!? Then another thing popped into his head. "Who raised you?"

Henry actually let out a laugh. "Regina adopted me."

"The Evil Queen!?" yelled out Rumple in an outrage. The Evil Queen was going to raise his grandson!? That's nearly as bad as finding out his grandson's birth mother is the Savior! He suddenly became solemn and serious for a moment.

"Does he forgive me?"

Henry stared up at his grandfather for a minute, knowing exactly what he asked. Henry couldn't keep the tears from streaking down his cheeks but went ahead and answered in his shaky voice. "Yeah, he does."

Rumple was, to say the least, taken aback by his grandson's tears. He gently grasped the boy's shoulders and kneeled down in front of him. "Henry, my boy, what's the matter? Why are crying?"

Henry hastily wiped his eyes. "I-I can't tell you! I-I don't want you to start-to start crying!" Rumple was at a loss for words. Why would HE start crying? Was it about Bae? Did something happen to him? Dear gods, he hoped not.

"What can't you tell me Henry?" asked Rumple, gripping the boy's shoulders. "I promise not to get angry at you."

Henry took a minute to calm down and took a deep breath. "He dies…" he suddenly collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. He had bottled up all his sorrows about his dad dying and finally let it out. "I-I didn't even-even get to t-tell him I-I loved him! I couldn't- "he began sobbing again, painfully.

Rumple was simply broken. His son died. His son forgave him and then died! He couldn't believe it! All those years of planning and searching, only to find out his son dies. He wanted to scream and he wanted to shout. Then, he looked down at the broken boy on the ground in front of him. He suddenly felt guilty, especially after seeing the large tears welled up in the boy's dark brown eyes.

Rumple carefully picked Henry up, the boy sobbing into his chest and started whispering comforting words in the boy's ear as he stroked his dark brown hair. He used to do this with Bae when he was upset, so maybe it worked for Henry. After a while, Henry did calm down and actually fell asleep on the imp. He thought about laying Henry down in a spare bedroom, but he didn't want to let go of him just yet.

Rumple wouldn't admit it, but he got pretty attached to his future grandson already. He reminded him so much of Bae and it felt like he had gotten him back. Rumple then noticed the sparkling blue potion sitting on the table. He needed to take that potion. That potion would erase the things he knew about the future. The fact that Henry was his grandson. But the most painful part of that potion is that it will erase his memory of Henry entirely.

At that thought, Rumple tightened his hold on the sleeping pre-teen. He already hated the idea of the boy leaving him. Henry was precious to him. He was his boy's boy. However, it wouldn't be fair to Henry to try and change the future. He will do everything in his power to save his son, but if he failed, at least he would have Henry.

"So, once you take that potion, you won't remember me?" Henry asked, growing crestfallen. It felt like he actually got a grandfather and now he wouldn't remember him.

Rumple nodded his head. "That's right, but don't worry dearie. You'll see me again." He then grabbed the amethyst stone he took from Erwin and handed it to Henry quickly. "Listen to me Henry, that stone is a time-travel stone, one of the few still in existence. I'm only giving it to you because you're my grandson and you need to get home."

Henry looked up at his grandfather in surprise. He could've selfishly used the time-travel stone for himself but instead gave it to Henry. Henry looked up at Rumple and grinned. "I knew there was good in you all along." Before Henry could do or say anything else, Rumple activated the time-travel stone, creating a small light purple portal in front of them.

"Go!" Rumple urged, getting ready to drink the potion. Henry hesitated and stared at his grandfather to get one last look. He looked so different from his future self. He seemed more loving and un-selfish. This will be Henry's goal when he went back into the future. To turn Storybrooke Rumple into that Rumple.

Without a second thought, Henry jumped into the portal as Rumple chugged the potion.

"HENRY!"

Emma and Hook looked at each other in horror, until another giant green portal opened up and coughed Henry out of it. The two immediately ran towards Henry and Emma began fussing over him. Henry grinned and hugged his mom, telling her he was fine. When she asked him what happened, he told her he would tell her later.

Right now, Henry had a wedding to get to.

Henry arrived at around 6:45 due to the fact his mothers were fussing over him. He didn't blame them, but he expressed his urgency to get to the wedding a million times and grew exasperated. Finally, however, he got there and stood by the side of the well, smiling at his grandpa. Gold looked back at Henry for a moment and smiled back before turning his attention back to his bride.

Henry thought it was a nice reception, but he felt a little guilty that only himself, Mr. French, and Archie were the only ones witnessing this. He knew it was going to take some time for everyone to come around, but Henry wouldn't give up until he had a complete family. Rumple and Belle deserve to be a part of the family.

After the reception, while Belle was talking to her father, Henry decided to talk to his grandpa. There was so much he wanted to say, but decided to just settle for congratulating him. "Congratulations grandpa!" He hugged his grandpa and noticed the way he stiffened. He immediately let go, immensely disappointed he didn't hug back, but tried not to show it.

"Thank you, Henry," Rumple said politely. He looked like he was about to say something else but refrained from it and instead smiled at his new wife. Soon, Belle came over and smiled at the two.

"Congratulations Belle" said Henry, smiling up at his new step-grandma. "Hey, can I call you grandma now?"

Belle began to laugh and even Rumple grinned. "I think just calling me Belle for now will do." Henry nodded his head in understanding. It was a little strange being called grandma when you didn't even have any kids yet.

"I have to leave, but thank you for inviting me to go to your wedding grandpa and Belle" said Henry. He then quickly left the scene, Rumple and Belle staring at his retreating form.

"He's such a sweet boy" said Belle, smiling at the thought of Henry having just become a part of her family.

"Indeed, his is dearie" said Rumple. "Indeed, he is."

Henry let out a sigh as he entered the mansion. He knew his mom was in the kitchen making dinner for him and he smiled at the thought. He was really hungry and time-traveling, as well as a wedding, took a lot out of him.

"Henry, dinner's almost ready" said Regina, coming into the foyer where Henry was at. She then became concerned when she saw his face. "Henry, what's wrong?" She went over and gently touched his cheek.

That did it.

Henry broke into sobs and held onto his adoptive mother's waist. Regina was shocked, but returned the hug, trying to calm Henry down. "Henry, what's wrong? What happened?" Henry couldn't stop crying, so Regina led the two of them to the couch and she soothed him until he eventually stopped.

"Now" Regina began, once Henry stopped crying. "Tell me what happened."

Henry took a deep breath, tear tracks still on his face. "Remember when I fell through the portal and went back in time?"

Regina nodded her head, still amazed by that fact. "Yes, you told me you went back to the Enchanted Forest and spent time with Rumpelstiltskin." It was odd hearing about Henry's adventures in the Enchanted Forest with Rumple. From what Henry told her, the imp really cared for him and protected him.

"Well, a-after spending time with him, I thought I finally got a grandpa" said Henry, taking another deep breath. "I thought…...that maybe if he loved me in the past, he-he would love me in the future but…...it wasn't the same!" He burst into sobs again and Regina began comforting him again. Regina rocked her adopted son back and forth until he stopped crying again.

"Henry, did your grandfather tell you that he didn't love you?" asked Regina.

Henry shook his head. "No, but-but it wasn't the same! When I was in the Enchanted Forest, he took me on some of his deals and we even played around a little in his castle!" He then looked straight at Regina. "I told him the truth about me and he wasn't angry! He HELD me in his arms when I cried and I still woke up in his arms. He-he gave ME the time-travel stone so I could get back home instead of using it for himself!"

Regina just continued listening, taking it all in. Henry then shook his head, tears still streaming down his face. "Now, grandpa is awkward around me! He acts like an acquaintance more than an actual grandfather! I hate it! I want to get to know him! Have him tell me stories about my dad when he was my age and spend the holidays with him, you know?"

Regina nodded her head. "I understand, honey. You felt like you lost your grandfather. Even though he's still with you, he doesn't remember the good times you shared."

Henry looked up surprised and then remembered his mom went through the same thing when he and Emma came back to Storybrooke. His eyes suddenly watered again and he hugged his mom. "I'm sorry mom! I'm sorry I forgot!"

"Oh, Henry" murmured Regina lovingly, holding her adopted son closer to her and stroking his hair. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was. We're together now." She knew EXACTLY how Henry was feeling and NOBODY, especially Henry, should feel that way. Unfortunately, throwing fireballs at Rumple won't get him to remember. It was quiet for a few minutes as the two just held each other. That is, until Henry's stomach rumbled.

"…. Mom, I'm hungry."


	6. First Steps

It has been a week since Henry confessed his feelings on his grandpa to his mom and Henry was excitedly getting dressed so he could have dinner with his grandpa and Belle. Regina was still getting used to the idea of Henry spending time with Rumple, but didn't object. Especially not after what Henry went through in the Enchanted Forest. If only Emma saw it that way.

"Regina, you're letting him go over there again!?" exclaimed Emma, outraged. Henry tried to ignore his mothers' arguments as he waited for the go ahead from Regina.

"I really don't see why you are getting worked up Emma" said Regina, rolling her eyes exasperatingly. "The man IS his grandfather after all. Henry has a right to see him whenever he wants."

Henry smiled at the way Regina defended him. It's funny how it used to be Emma defending him and Regina being the worrier. Now it's reversed and Henry couldn't help but laugh at that. He was grateful he lived under Regina's roof right now because that way, Emma couldn't forbid him from going to Rumple's mansion.

Emma let out a sigh. "I know he's the closest thing left to Neal, but that doesn't explain WHY he wants to go over there all the time now." Just the other day she saw the two of them strolling down the streets just talking and Henry even helped out in the pawnshop a few times. Voluntarily!

Regina and Henry shared a glance, knowing why Emma was curious. Henry didn't really go into details about his adventure in the Enchanted Forest to his birth mom. All he told her was he met up with Rumple, he sent him back, end of story. Only himself and Regina knew there was so much more to the story.

"Mom, I know it's weird seeing me hang out with my grandpa after all he has done to us, but I really think he's trying to change ESPECIALLY now that Belle is in his life again" said Henry, trying to defend his reasonings. "Besides, Belle is there and he's always on his best behavior with Belle around."

Emma couldn't argue with that, but still felt hesitant. She knew she couldn't win though, against her strong-hearted son and his adoptive mother. "Fine, if Regina is okay with it then I am too." For now, anyways.

/

"Thanks for inviting me over for dinner" said Henry at the table, after eating a piece of steak.

"Thank you for helping me cook Henry" said Belle, smiling at her new grandson. Since Belle didn't really know how to make steak and Rumple was still at work, Henry decided to help her cook and it turned out pretty decent. They also made mashed potatoes and green peas to go with it.

"I didn't know you could cook Henry" said Rumple, dabbing his face with his napkin.

Henry gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, well, I sometimes help my mom cook, especially if we're having guests over." His smile suddenly brightened. "My mom's a really good cook! You two should come over for dinner sometime!"

Rumple nearly spit out his water and Belle giggled, clearing her throat a bit nervously. "That would be nice, Henry, but I'm afraid we're not yet on good terms with your mother."

"Especially not me" murmured Belle, low so no one could intentionally hear, especially Rumple. Henry, however, did. He frowned in response. Regina still had to make amends with Belle after what she did to her. Henry suddenly felt guilty about forgetting about it and letting it continue this way without apologies. Regina made amends with the Charmings, so why couldn't she with one of the sweetest women in Storybrooke. That would be the next thing he would do for sure.

The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly. After the three ate dinner, they sat on the couch and began to just talk about different things. Henry would ask how married life was and how things were in the pawnshop while, in return, they asked him about school and what else was going on in his life. Henry never felt closer to them.

/

One morning, while Belle was tidying up her husband's pawnshop, she heard the bell ring. She saw it was Henry and was about to greet him, but stopped abruptly when she saw who was behind him.

"Regina" said Belle, slowly inching backwards. She somehow knew Regina wouldn't harm her again, but she didn't exactly trust her.

Regina didn't say anything so Henry decided to speak. "My mom wanted to tell you something." He then turned towards his mom expectantly. "Mom?"

Regina looked down at Henry and sighed. She could never resist Henry, not even now. She turned towards Belle, trying to be sincere. "Belle, I-I want to apologize for…...well, everything I did to you in the past. It…...wasn't right."

Belle stared at her for a moment before smiling nervously. "Well, thank you for that. What's in the past, stays in the past."

Regina looked at her son and smiled, cupping his chin. "I'm learning to apologize for my mistakes." Henry smiled up at his adoptive mother, so happy she had changed her ways. Even if she could resort back to her old ways sometimes, he still wouldn't give up on her. He did that once and promised never to do it again. Now he was going to make the same promise to his grandpa.

"Hey Belle, where's grandpa?" asked Henry, noticing he was nowhere in the pawnshop. Usually, nowadays, he would rarely be seen by himself, always by Belle's side. He was very protective of her, which was understandable because of past events. The only people Rumple really trusted to be around his precious wife was Henry.

"Oh, he's out doing some errands" said Belle.

"That's okay, we just needed to see you anyways" said Henry, getting ready to leave with his adoptive mother. "Tell grandpa I said 'Hi!'"

"Will do!" called out Belle as the mother and son duo left the pawnshop.

/

"Mom, I've decided to start a new operation" said Henry, smiling up at his mom as they got home.

"What for?" asked Regina.

"For grandpa" said Henry. "I'm going to get him to open up to me and then hopefully, once he does that, I'll welcome him into the family and get everyone to see that he's not so bad. I even already have a name for the operation!"

"Oh, and what's that?" Regina asked, intrigued.

"Operation Lone Wolf" said Henry, smiling.

 **Thank you all for your patience and the ideas you submitted to me about the operation name. They were all great, but I decided to use Bacon Pancakes' operation name of Lone Wolf. I'm planning on updating a lot more, especially since I have to finish this before getting ready for college.**


End file.
